Dr. Harij
:"I tell you, you are making me very angry. Don't make Dr. Harij angry!" :-Dr. Harij Dr. Harij (also known as Harij or Crazy Harij) is a bald man of Indian decent with a grey beard. He also wears Glasses and in 1968 lived in Calcutta. He has never been Skiing. H.A.R.M. Dmitrij Volkov described Dr. Harij as a visionary mad scientist whose nefarious contributions to H.A.R.M. had rapidly taken the organization from an ambitious startup to the world's most notorious criminal organization. In 1967, Dr. Harij was present on the H.A.R.M. Space Station (which he had designed) when it was infiltrated by Cate Archer. Unbeknownst to the inhabitants of the station, meteors were spotted just before they had struck the station while in orbit over Earth. While Archer and some of the station crew were able to evacuate via Escape Pods, Dr. Harij was trapped on the station. :These events take place in ''The Operative: No One Lives Forever mission Low Earth Orbit, however Dr. Harij was not seen in the first game.'' Not only did Dr. Harij survive the meteor strike, he also survived when the station drifted to the Moon and was pulled down to its surface. While stranded on the Moon, Dr. Harij was able to build several wings onto the space station expanding his living habitat. He later regretted not building an army of robots, thinking no one would find him. During his isolation he developed a unique perspective to his priorities. He also had a Monkey-like creature in one of his labs and utilized a Mining Laser on the moon's surface. He also drafted plans for a torture device known as the Man-Handler. Rescue from the Moon Somehow an Italian criminal organization known as Danger Danger discovered that Dr. Harij was alive on the surface of the moon. They wanted to use Dr. Harij's scientific expertise to help move their organization into the big time. Volkov had intercepted several encoded messages from Danger Danger and determined that somehow they involved H.A.R.M. Needing to find answers, Volkov hired John Jack, a contract killer, to intercept Danger Danger in Czechoslovakia and find out why it involved H.A.R.M. Inside the Czechoslovakian Army base, Jack finds a Danger Danger thug and interrogates him. The information provided stated that the base was a secret Rocket program that Danger Danger wanted to use to retrieve Dr. Harij from the moon. The head of Danger Danger, Il Pazzo, took off in the first rocket, followed closely by Jack in a second rocket. Once they had made it to the moon, Dr. Harij was initially angry that his lunar domicile had been invaded. Then he realized he could be rescued. Pazzo reached Dr. Harij first and intimidated him into the rocket back to Earth. Pazzo landed in Italy with Dr. Harij in tow. Before they could reach his castle, Jack followed him in the second rocket and set off to retrieve Dr. Harij. After a fierce gun battle, Jack was able to retrieve Dr. Harij and deliver him to H.A.R.M. Headquarters. There Dr. Harij, provided information on the Man-Handler design, using Shark Cages in Fiji to recreate the lunar isolation that he had just experienced and working on Project: Omega. Calcutta In 1968, Cate Archer and the UNITY Intercept Team encountered Dr. Harij (now called Crazy Harij by the local residents) in Calcutta. The brilliant scientist had been reduced to taking over a town gate and charging people 50 Rupees to pass through. Something the Calcutta Police frowned upon. Several times they had to chase him away from the gate. :Dr. Harij appeared to be homeless. Kamal Khubchandani would use Harij as a messenger. Kamal asked Harij to track down Archer and tell her to meet Kamal. Unfortunately Harij could not remember where Archer was supposed to meet Kamal at. When The Director sent his newly developed Super Soldiers to destroy the H.A.R.M. India Headquarters, Harij was one of the many residents caught in the cross-fire. Trapped behind a fire, Harij angrily instructed Archer to rescue him. Luckily Archer was able to find a Bucket and some Water and was able to put out the fire. :It is not known how this scientist ended up living on the streets of Calcutta. Memorable Quotes "I'm saved! Merciful fate! Oh, how I've longed for pancakes. And smoked Copperhead salmon with Moroccan capers. I want to sit in a hammock in the shade, sipping a mango lassi, reading pornographic magazines." :'-Dr. Harij' "Fine, you've intimidated me. But this won't be good for my morale." :'-Dr. Harij' "Put out this fire!" "You, there! I said put out this fire!" "I'm waiting to be rescued." :'-Crazy Harij' Trivia * Ken Boynton also voiced Santa in The Operative: No One Lives Forever and No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way. He also voiced General Morgan Hawkins, Mischa, Kamal Khubchandani and other voices in NOLF2. Category:No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way characters Category:Contract J.A.C.K. characters Category:HARM Personnel